Heartbreaker's Eyes
by heystreetboyyy
Summary: "'I am not in love.' I lied, about the one girl in my life who made me feel good about myself. I LIED about the one girl who made me nervous. The one girl I actually, really, truly was head over heels for." Kristen&Dakota.
1. Impossible

Impossible

Dakota's POV

It was our second time being invited on stage for a 'Cherry Bomb' performance. Except this time Kris and I were with Taylor, Robert, and Nikki. I felt Kristen's hand over my shoulder, gripping me tight. It was blissful. I looked up at her admiringly, just to see her green eyes looking shyly out into the crowd of screaming fans. Her eyes were wide, in great appreciation of the audience and everything in her life. I loved that about her. Then, she looked back at me as if she had read my mind, with a little smile. I gulped, and turned away. My palm was on her lower back, and my both hands were already all sweaty from just being around her. I did have feelings, more than friendship, for this girl. And she didn't even know it. I hope. I try my best to hide it, because it's probably better that way. I moved my hand upwards, afraid that Kristen would pick up.

"D," Kristen whispered into my hair. I instantly got chills down my spine, closing my eyes in satisfaction as the tingle hit the back of my head. "There's someone who looks like Justin Bieber in the third row… Poor girl!" Kristen laughed, pushing her head into the crook of my neck. I laughed, absentmindedly. The feeling of her breath against my neck made me light headed. Oh God, I had to discuss this with someone. And I know just the person…

"Thank you!" I waved into the crowd, to distract myself with something to do. "Cherie, Joan!" I extended my arms to them, and gave them both a hug. Without even thinking about anything else, I found a way to discretely creep off stage. I stood by the curtains and waited for Cherie to walk off stage with a grin clearly showing her appreciation for still being able to perform with Joan. I heard the noise of my Breaking Dawn cast mates approaching, and quickly hid away from them in a group of people. They passed right by me, talking and laughing loudly. Rob pushed Kristen on purpose, causing her to trip onto Nikki who burst out laughing. I rolled my eyes, waiting for them to leave. When they went into a room down the hall, I searching for Cherie again. I saw her door shut. I licked my lips, and made my way over.

"Cherie?" I mumbled to the door, feeling increasingly nervous.

"Yes?" Cherie answered, unable to identify my shaky voice. I cleared my throat, trying to speak in my normal voice again.

"It's D, I need to talk to you." I bit at my nails, and heard a scramble from within the backstage room.

"Dakota!" The door swung open, and Cherie Currie's merry face appeared at the doorway. I sighed in relief. "How did you like the – " I didn't wait for her to finish, and walked right past Cherie and into her room, taking Cherie's arm. "Wow, what is it, sweetie?" Cherie asked the second she had closed the door.

"I'm having some trouble…" I said hastily, while my older female friend sat down. Cherie frowned. "With relationships." I added last minute. Cherie nodded slowly, sitting forward, most likely intrigued that I would ever even discuss this with her. Most people know that I could be very secretive when this type of topic was being discussed. I honestly preferred it that way, but, I had no choice this time. "I like someone, and I think this someone likes me… We see each other almost everyday, our families are really close, we have the same friends that love us, we do everything together, but… We can't _be_ together. No matter what." I took a deep breath, after completely my little story. Cherie giggled slightly, sipping from her bottle of water. Which was most likely vodka, knowing Cherie. Cherie turned to me, ready to speak.

"Dakota, that doesn't make sense! You like someone who might just like you back, and you can't be together? What's the problemo?" Cherie asked, I sighed, looking anywhere but at Cherie. There was an intense lump in my throat as 'her' name crawled its' way up my throat.

"It's Kristen." I breathed, shutting my teary eyes.

"Kristen?" Cherie repeated, in a low voice.

"Stewart." I finished, with a gulp. Still refusing to open my eyes, even if I knew how silly it was.

"Kristen Stewa – oh!" Cherie's jaw dropped in sudden realization.

"Yeah.." I nodded, ashamed. Suddenly, I felt Cherie's comforting hand on my knee.

"That's fantastic, Dakota!" Cherie said. I raised an eyebrow, and opened my eyes to meet Cherie's.

"What?"

"That's adorable! It really is!" Cherie wasn't joking, she was one hundred percent serious. After all, she had 'been with' Joan freaking Jett for crying out loud.

"No, it's not. This is terrible." I replied. I'll take my chances and just say that I probably looked gutted. "This is Kristen Stewart we're talking about here. Kristen fucking Stewart, Cherie! Fuck…" I cursed under my breath, looking up at the light, hoping it would blind me so I wouldn't need to worry about Kristen seeing the way I looked at her. Cherie relaxed, knowing how it felt to be me in this situation. "She's the 'it' girl!" I ran my hand through my blond hair, and went right for Cherie's counter in her walk-in-closet where I found several varieties of shots.

"Feel free." Cherie said to me, watching me from the mirror. See, it may not have been like me to swear, but it was like me to drink, only with Cherie though. I was no longer crying, I was just angry at myself. So very, intensely angry.

"I tried so hard to fight it." I took one shot, and shut my eyes as I swallowed, feeling a burn down my throat. Whiskey, that was most likely Jack Daniels, like the half of the other shots on the table. For me, alcohol goes straight through my system since I'm young… But of course, it hits me like a minute later. "But she's _the_ Stewart. The one girl taking over the world via film adaptations of stupid glittering vampires, bulky werewolves, and…" I took another shot. Whiskey, again. "I don't know what to do anymore, Cherie!" I pleaded, as silence took over the room.

"Aren't you in that film?" Cherie mumbled thoughtfully. I rolled my eyes and waited for time to pass. I wanted to make this Kristen crush go away, so I decided I should probably just drink a bit more. I'd rather get a headache in the morning, than have to think about Kristen. Shot three, vodka. "I'm so bad at hiding it, and I want it to go away." I said, my sentence becoming a slur of words. Cherie nodded understandingly, and looked back at me.

"I know this sounds crazy, because you're just sixteen, but anything's possible…" She sighed. I rolled my eyes at her again. "Okay, here goes… Dakota, I think you're in love with Kristen."

"I am not in love!" I lied about the one girl in my life who made me feel good about myself. I lied about the one girl who made me nervous. The one girl I actually, really, truly was head over heels for. Cherie's eyes became wide now. "Kristen's just different… I've never felt like this for anyone before… And, I've been under stress from school lately, and it makes me feel really upset. Kristen's just, like, an experiment." I tripped over myself, not even understanding a single word I was saying to Cherie. "Kristen Stewart… Kristen fucking Stewart. K fucking Stew. Kristen, Kristen, Kristen!" I groaned, taking another shot of vodka. I had done most of the shots, but I didn't like the other ones. So I grabbed both the vodka and the whiskey bottles from Cherie's counter. My head was beginning to hurt, but I couldn't care less. "She's everywhere! Her name! Her nickname! Seriously! K Stew? K Stew – "

" – K stew, in the building!" Kristen, Robert Pattinson, Taylor Lautner, and Nikki Reed burst in the room. I pretended that they weren't there, and poured some vodka into a shot glass. I set the vodka down, and looked at the shot. The tempting full glass shot.

"Nice entry, loser." Nikki joked, pushing Kristen on the head for fun. Kristen smirked. Oh Lord, that was beautiful smirk. I blinked, shaking my head. Dakota, you've out done yourself, my dear.

"Cherie, you were great out there!" Rob complimented, shaking Cherie's hand. "I'm Robert Pattinson." He smiled at her. Be that way then, Rob. Why don't we all just be _happy _campers, right? Why not?

"No introduction needed!" Cherie said to him, then shaking Taylor and Nikki's hand. Robert turned and smiled at Kristen. She smiled back. Urgh. Fuck my life. I placed the shot to my lips. This would be shot four, I think… Or five. Or three. Wait, what…? I put the shot back down, frowning my cast members.

"You know, I think 'Cherrybomb' is great but 'Dead End Justice' is definitely my favorite song by The Runaways!" Taylor said. I watched him for a moment, then spyed my shot again. Oooh! My precious vodka shot. Bottoms up! While I drank, I heard the sound of mutual agreement from inside the room, and some laughter. Ew. They're all so fucking happy! Gross! As I downed the shot, I groaned, pissed off at their happiness and my own discontent.

"Dakota?" Came a voice. Ooohh, uh-oh, bottoms down! I put the glass shot on the table, and stumbled out of Cherie's walk-in-closet. It had been Nikki who spoke. And, oh, I was still holding the bottle of whiskey.

"Mazel tov!" I laughed loudly and drunkenly. I thrust the bottle into her hands, and she blinked. "Goodnight, goodnight, goodnight, goodnight, goodnight!" I sang, skipping to the door.

"Excuse me!" Rob put a hand out, stopping me. "Dakota, have you been drinking?" Rob asked. I didn't reply, spinning slightly on the spot. I grabbed the bottle again from Nikki's delicate hands.

"Actually can I have this back?" I said to her, with a hiccup. "Thank you, honey." I winked at her. Rob decided to piss me off more, by asking me that same question, again.

"I said: Dakota, have you been drinking?" Rob asked.

"Go fuck yourself! With something hard and sand-papery!" I yelled at him. I actually got that from a song. I find it hilarious, but I was too dizzy to laugh.

"W-what..?" Kristen stammered, trying her best not to laugh. Oh, her stammer. It was adorable, and it made me want to smile. "Did she just say that?"

"Cherie, did you allow her to drink?" Rob asked Cherie, who shrugged, lighting a cigarette. Indoors. "Dakota, you have to stop." Rob turned to me. I put the whiskey down on a cabinet by the door.

"Robert, darling!" I laughed. He looked around confused. "Rob you play a vegetarian, sparkly fairy-like, glittery vampire, with honey colored eyes! And you always act so innocent as if you don't know girls and boys all over the world stare at your photos obsessively every night! Which is disgusting!" I exclaimed, waving my hands about. Robert's face distorted, and he looked highly offended. Rob, Nikki, Taylor and Cherie all looked taken aback. Well, actually Cherie didn't care, but she was still looking at me questioningly. Kristen was… Kristen was laughing. Silently, but she was still laughing. One word, eight letters, four syllables: adorable.

"Dakota is fucking awesome." Kristen said through laughs, struggling to regain her balance.

"I don't act innocent, I'm just being myself." Rob shrugged, pulling a cute face. Yeah. No. Not at all! Liar.

"Rob, you have a face that says: I have a British accent which instantly makes me a sex icon, when I act angry in films, I honestly look like Megan Fox is making me orgasm!" I spat, walking by him like I was setting down my territory. Burn. Mega burn.

"Calm down, Dakota." Taylor said softly, taking the whiskey from the top of the cabinet. I snatched it from him.

"And, Megan Fox looks disgusting!" I added, slapping Nikki's hand away when she tried to reach out to me.

"Dakota, please calm down." Taylor said again.

"Why don't you 'calm down' and fuck me sideways while you're at it!" I sneered. Kristen burst out laughing and almost fell to the floor.

"It's just the alcohol, guys…" Nikki said to her friends. Who nodded, as if they were trying to erase everything I had just said from their heads.

* * *

Kristen's POV

"Dude, Joan?" I knocked three times on Joan's door. I was cracking my knuckles painfully, because I was so nervous. I laughed stupidly to myself for a moment, thinking about how hilarious Dakota was about fifteen minutes ago. We had to send her home, seeing as alcohol had affected her so bad since she was still young. Joan's door opened, and she let me inside her room. She knew what this was about, somehow. She just knew. Because the first thing she said when the door closed, was,

"I see the way you look at Dakota." And I froze.

"What are you talking about? I asked, trying to remove my hands from my pockets, but failing miserable. I frowned down at them, and jerked them out painfully.

"You love her!" She accused, almost in laughter.

"No!" I squeaked, my voice breaking.

"You so do!" She crossed her arms.

"No, I don't!" I grunted, hitting her arm.

"You do!" She pushed my shoulder. I gave in.

"Yeah, I know… I really, fucking do!" I whined, falling into a chair behind me. "I love her…"

"Tell her!" Joan sat by me, looking at me as if it were so easy. I shook my head, flipping my hood over. "Why not?" Joan asked in a scolding tone. I shook my head again, being stupid. But, stupid was part of who I am. "After you sent Dakota home just now, Cherie told me that Dakota has feelings for you." This made me look up at her, shocked.

"For serious?" I asked her, leaned forward a bit in my seat. Joan nodded. "W-what kind of feelings?" I stammered, so eager to know I thought I could pee my pants.

"I'm not sure… Something about being upset about school, and you're some experiment or something…" Joan mumbled, trying to remember what Cherie had told her. Wait… An experiment? Me? But, I don't want to be an experiment. "But, she has feelings for you! Isn't that great? You should ask her out!" Joan nudged me, breaking my train of thoughts. Again, I shook my head. "Oh, what now?"

"I don't want to be an experiment, Joan." I grumbled. Joan shrugged, agreeing with me. "I don't want to be used like some shitty, cheap-ass car giving out free trials and test runs! I don't want to be that, Joan! I can't!" I stood up, furious that Dakota would ever dare say that about me. I walked to the door. God, I need to rest, man.

"Well, you love her, don't you?" Joan asked as I was about to rudely leave her there in her lonesome dressing room. I stopped, shutting my eyes tightly. In emotional pain. I licked my lips, scared. So scared, so afraid. Afraid of how I felt.

"Yeah… I love her _so_ much…" I whispered, letting two or three hot tears leak through my tears ducts and down my soft, pink cheeks.

"If you love her, then go get her. Take your time if you want, but that'll only stretch out your pain. Believe me, it will." Joan said to me, as some soft music began planning from the dressing room next to hers. I nodded, feeling a slight bit warmer in my chest. "Now go and plan some spontaneous way of confessing your love to her and make Mama Jett proud!" Joan laughed, pushing me out of her room. I put a hand back in my pocket, strutting down the hall. "We've got to see this on TV, newspapers, magazines, billboards!" Joan called after me.

"Billboards?" I laughed, running my hand through my hair.

"Just the two of you alone, could change how people few the LGBTQ community! You could be making history, Kristen, with fame like yours and hers!" I heard her door close, and I halted in the hall. I looked back at her closed dressing room, then at the exit door. Fuck, she has a point.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are much appreciated! Stay updated!**


	2. Die In The Process

Die In The Process

Kristen's POV

"Spontaneous… Spontaneous…" I muttered to myself, tapping my pen to my lips. I was playing music pretty loud in my room, '21 Guns by Green Day'. "Joan said," I began, holding my pen with my teeth as I took my jeans off. "To plan some spontaneous way to tell Dakota…" I mumbled, half laughing. I shook my head, with the pen dangling from my mouth as I chucked to myself. My jeans hit the floor, and I kicked them off. "Hannah Dakota _Fanning_," I corrected myself, rolling my eyes. "That I'm in love with her!" I snorted, rolling my eyes at the outrageous idea.

Yeah, as if I even have a chance with her! It was actually crazy just think about it. But you know, I do have to give what Joan's purposing a try. "Fuck it." I shrugged, taking the pen out of my mouth. I got down on my bare knees, and pushed my bedside table back about a foot. Behind my bedside table, there was a slit in the wall paper. I peeled it back, seeing all stupid things I used to write on the cement. I pulled at the wallpaper some more, took my permanent pen and began to write. I wrote 'I love Dakota Fanning' and stood up, hearing the chorus coming on in the song.

I paused, looking at my half naked self in the mirror. These are my favorite pair of underwear. Mmm, yeah. I cheekily smiled at myself, and jumped in excitement as the chorus came on. "One! Twenty-one guns!" I sang loudly, playing air guitar around my room. Yeah, I'm just that cool. So, I'm nineteen – who says you can't still have sing, play air guitar and dance around your room? "Lay down your arms, give up the fight!" I continued, turning up the volume. I walked towards my back pack lying on the bed, just looking through it. I honestly just had some money, a frozen yogurt card, my cell phone, ipod, and pepper spray. Yes, pepper spray. My mom gave it to me just incase I get seriously mobbed by paparazzi or some crazy ass bunch of people. "One! Twenty-one guns!" I still sang, playing with the pepper spray in my hands. I jumped onto my bed, so happy that I have a choice to either live in my apartment or with my family. "Throw up your arms, into the sk – " Bang. I almost had a heart attack when I heard that. "FUCK OFF, I HAVE FUCKING PEPPER SPRAY, BITCH!" I screamed, spinning around on my bed towards the door with the pepper spray out in my hand.

"Would it be rude to ask what you're doing?" It was Dakota, Taylor and Ashley at the door. Hmm, right. I had given Ashley my spare keys.

"I was just…" I stammered, looking down at my bare legs, and at my sniggering friends.

"Nice voice, by the way. No wonder why you were in the Runaways." Ashley complimented, I told her she was wrong, and fiddled with my hands. "Hey, foxy…" Ashley came up from behind me, and teasingly slapped my butt.

"Whoa, there!" I laughed, giving the approaching Taylor a hug.

"What's up with your side table, Kris?" Ashley walked around my bed, and my heart began to race.

"Don't move, don't move, don't move!" I pushed Taylor aside, scrambled over my bed, and skidded in front of Ashley.

"Kristen!" Ashley exclaimed, horrified when I pushed past her and nudged the side table back into place, covering the torn wall paper. "What was that about?" Ashley brought my up by the fabric of clothes on my shoulder, trying to look me in my wandering eyes.

"Nothing." I lied, turning pink when I saw my reflection in the mirror. I grabbed my pants from the floor, and held it in front of me. "Can you leave please?" I asked rudely.

"Kristen, we always hang out at your place! We just got h..." I hushed Taylor before he could finish, and shoved the three of them out of the room. As I escorted them to the door, I skipped on one leg trying to put my jeans back on.

"Bye, bye now!" I smiled, trying to be polite. Ashley and Taylor tried to protest, but I put shoved out. "Dakota, please leave. This is embarrassing enough and I've got to make an instant-coffee, so if you could just – " The door slammed shut and I felt Dakota against me. "Dude, what the fuck are you – " She pressed her lips to my neck. Instant-coffee? Psht, fuck that shit. More like instant-pleasure. Or instant-extascy. Actually, more like instant-girl-boner. I moaned when her tongue licked my collar bone and her hands trailed over my body. That's when I remembered. Experiment. I'm just an experiment. My hands made their way to Dakota's shoulders, and I pushed forward.

"What?" Dakota breathed, inches away from me. Shit, I'd regret this my whole fucking life.

"I can't do this." Aww, fuck. That was actually really difficult to do.

"Why?" Dakota asked. The look her in eyes was so let down, that it could break a heart. And well, it broke mine.

"I know I'm really awkward, but…" I began, shrugging. Where do I start?

"And I think it's really cute!" Dakota smiled, at me. She leaned forward again, but I pushed her back.

"But, I'm still a human being, D. Not an experiment in some crazy-ass scientist's test tube somewhere in fucking Cambodia or fucking Guam or some shit. I can't be some experiment for you, just because you feel bad." I explained, licking my lips. This was hurting me, like you have no idea. But dear Lord, those really are the most heart breaking eyes I have ever seen… "Fuck, son! Don't look at my like that." I begged. She decided to look away, and let go of me. "Dakota… Dakota, I'm asking you to leave." I stated, trying my best to show zero expression.

She picked up her hand bag, and swung it in her hands. She put a hand on her door knob, and looked at me. Okay, umm... Why aren't her eyes heart breaking anymore? Now, she just had on her best 'bitch face'. She opened the door, and shut it in my face. She was gone. Just like that. "Fuck my fucking… Life, man!" I yelled once I heard the lift door close. "Shit! This is shit!" I kicked the table out of anger, then clutched my foot. "Ow!" I groaned through my clenched teeth, my eyes wide and red. Great, what's worse is that we had an Eclispe interview tomorrow with Mr. Ryan Seacrest. Perfect, this was going to be so awkward.

* * *

"Everybody, please give a warm welcome the Twilight Saga stars: Robert Pattinson, Kristen Stewart, Taylor Lautner, Dakota Fanning, Peter Facinelli, Nikki Reed and Xavier Samuel!" Ryan announced, pointing at wing one and wing two. I was in wing one with Rob, Peter and Nikki. Wing two was with Dakota, Xavier and Taylor. We all took a deep breath and walked on stage, where the screams of fans consumed us. I smiled, and waved, like everyone else, and took a seat. "Wow, all of you look stunning!" Ryan complimented by the time the crowd had decided to calm down. We all murmured a 'thank you', and shyly giggled to each other. "So, Rob, how was filming 'Remember Me'?" He asked quickly.

"Well," Rob began, rubbing his hands together as the females in the crowd clapped at the movie title. As he began to talk, I completely zoned out. Dakota was glaring at me. And, shit, it was a mean glare. 'What? What?' I thought to myself, trying to show that to her in my eyes. She wasn't catching on. Well, maybe she was. She just wanted to torture me. Like her character Jane Volturi in the Twilight Saga. I began to think again, 'I was just being respectful, alright? Stop it, man! STOP!' She didn't turn. Why, that little fucking…

"Dude just stop it." I said aloud in a soft voice.

"In one scene I…" Rob stopped, and looked at me like everyone else. The crowd was silent for a moment, then burst out laughing. My cheeks went pink, and I smiled stupidly. I scratched behind my ear, with a shrug. Ahh… I'm such a retard.

"What was that about?" Ryan laughed, allowing Nikki to lean on him as she chuckled into his shoulder. Dakota jaw tightened when I glanced at her, and Ryan caught it. "Uh-oh… Did the kiss in The Runaways make things awkward, or…?"

"No, there's nothing wrong! What are you talking about?" I laughed, as if it was stupid. We all looked at Dakota, but she sneered at me. Fuck. I should have guessed it. Dakota wasn't a fan of 'hiding things', she was all about attention. She… She wanted to make this public.

"Fine! Lie if you want to!" A fan yelled from the audience. There was a hum of agreement, and I was stuttering aimlessly.

"I… We… What? No! No, no, no!" I stammered, looking at Rob, then Ryan. Rob, then Ryan. "Meh?" Was all I managed to say. I'm a retard, aren't I?

"Why didn't you just go with your first instinct?" Dakota folded her arms. Oh, hell no. You did not just question my instincts!

"I was being respectful!" I yelled at her.

"Respectful? Respectful to what?" Dakota unfolded her arms, giving me her bitch face again.

"You, Dakota! I was being respectful to you!" I slapped the sofa. "You're getting stressed from your stupid, little school and you take it out on me so I tell you to stop! Excuse me, but how the hell does that make me the bad guy here?" I shrugged my hands up, knowing how in the right I was.

"It makes you the bad guy because I woke up feeling really bad this morning after what happened yesterday!" She admitted. "I was guilty, I was angry at myself, I was ashamed, I was embarrassed, I was hurt, and I felt really, really stupid! Okay? Stupid!" Dakota repeated, now standing up. I now felt sympathetic. And, actually, I felt really bad. I didn't think it would hurt that much. "If you didn't object, I could have woken up relieved and satisfied! There! See how much you mess things up?" Dakota spat.

"Hold your horses, D! I did not mess things up! How many time do I need to say that I was being respectful towards you! And I'm sorry for thinking you deserve respect, okay?" I drove my hands through my hair. I'm always the tough girl. Always. No matter what. I'm the tough one. "Because, I'll be totally honest here. I was doing just fine with everything until you just had to look at me and call me an experiment. Alright? Y-you…" I began, my voice gradually becoming softer as I spoke. Some people in the crowd frowned, never seeing my like this. The walls were down, and the guards of my little palace had retreated. I stood alone, with a crummy shield and blunt sword as my defense. "You had to look at ME!" I repeated much louder, pointing a finger at my chest. "With those fucking _gorgeous_, heart breaking blue eyes of yours and think of me as an _experiment_?" I gulped, just looking at her face change from angry to sympathetic. "You can break a heart with those eyes... Did you know that? Did you fucking know that?" I repeated with a yell. My breathing became heavier as I found a pain crawling up my throat.

My eyes quickly began to sting. Fucking shit. Don't cry! Don't you dare fucking cry, Kristen! "And guess what?" And then it happened. A single tear slid down my cheek. Everyone around me was awestruck. Even my cast mates had their jaws dropped very slightly, and were wide eyed. Ryan didn't protest, he obviously knew that this would be good gossip and publicity for his show. "You broke mine." I couldn't help myself, and turned to slowly walk off stage. In the process, I burst into tears. The fans gasped started murmuring to each other. Rob's feet pounded after me, and his strong hand grabbed my arm. When I felt Rob try to hug me, I grasping his tuxedo and burst into a crying fit. "I can't do this! I can't! I want to go home!" I cried shakily to Rob, hitting his chest.

"No, Kris, it's fine! Who's your best friend? I'm your best friend! We can talk about this later, just – " I ripped the mic from my clothes and threw it at him, so embarrassed that I was crying. I ran off the stage. Fuck my fucking life, man. This would be everywhere. Thanks a lot, D. Not. Someone called my name, but I didn't give a shit. I ran across the street, to my car. I got inside, and just drove. I don't know where to, but I just drove. Fifteen minutes, after I calmed down, I decided to make a U-turn and go home. _My_ home, not my family's. I collapsed onto the sofa the second I got there, and searched for the unused TV remote control. I'll watch anything. A-ny-thing. The TV fuzzed, and a program was on. News. Oh, good, I can finally reconnect with the world. Oil spills, wars, murders, hijacking, oil spills, war, murders, hijacking, oil sp – Kristen Stewart?

"What the f…?" I sat up properly on the couch, turning up the volume.

"Kristen Stewart, 19, had a live argument with co-star Dakota Fanning, 16, on the Ryan Seacrest show just this morning! Stewart ran off stage in tears while Dakota stood on stage speechless. The show was cancelled off for the day, and may not even be postponed!" I rolled my eyes, of course it won't be postponed! Not after what happened this morning! It began to show the footage of my last words before trying to walk off stage. Rob hugging me and blah, blah, blah. "After Stewart left, this is what happened…" I licked my lips, only watching Dakota. Her mouth quivered, as if she had to say something.

"Kristen?" Dakota called. Oh, that was her who called my name? "Kristen?" Dakota walked towards the wing. "If you're sorry, I'm sorry!" Dakota ran off stage. I switched off the TV. That girl. I can't still love her after all this, can I? Whatever, I'm going to lay low for a while. A long while.

Hopefully, I'll die in the process.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews, reviews, reviews... Haha :] **


	3. This Bitch

**A/N: I apologize in advanced for the shortness of this chapter!**

This Bitch

Kristen's POV

"Thanks." I mumbled, taking the plastic bag out of the deliver boy's hands. I handed him some money, and shut the door in his terrified face. It had been two weeks, or just nothing. Sitting, playing guitar, ordering cheap-ass food, TV, board games alone, and other boring crap. I put the plastic bag down on the table, and slumped into a chair. I ordered burritos. Yeah. Two fucking burritos. The days were beginning to blur into the night, and I felt a little less sane with every minute that went by.

"Wild in the streets, barely alive, mama's always telling to stay inside…" I sang softly to myself, as I unwrapped my two burritos. It was 'I Wanna Be Where The Boys Are' by The Runaways. Yeah, I really dig their music. Along with Led Zeplin, the Beatles, and Green Day. "… Don't you hang around with those young boys, soon you'll be loving them, they're..." I looked around my living room for a moment. It looked shit, like the rest of my place did. I wonder if my neighbors could hear me? Aw, who gives a shit? "Soon you'll be loving them," I repeated, louder. "THEY'RE ALL NIGHT TOYS!" I sang at the top of my lungs.

Silence. I smiled. Fuck yeah. I was just browsing through Youtube, just so that I wouldn't be entirely isolated from the world. Of course, there were several videos on me, and how I had been hiding after what happened on the Ryan Seacrest show. Blah fucking blah. Then, when I finally looked up from my burritos, to my computer screen, and saw a title and screen shot that caught my eye in the 'videos being watched right now' section. I saw Dakota's face in the shot. With the title, 'Dakota Fanning tells the world her confession on the Jimmy Kimmel show'. I clicked it. What've I got to lose?

"Yeah, hey can I say something really quick?" The video began with Dakota talking to Jimmy over the laughter of the audience. He nodded at her. "Yeah, hi I'm Dakota Fanning..." Dakota said to the camera. Was this shit real? The audience was confused. They all knew who she fucking was. Everyone did! I took a bite out of my burrito.

"This bitch is getting fucking crazy." I mumbled in a muffled laugh from my burrito. Dakota shrugged, from my computer screen, then said…

"I just wanted to say that, Kristen if you're watching this…" Dakota paused to take a deep breath, making me raise an eyebrow. "Kristen if you're watching this," She repeated, "I love you." Dakota ended. I choked on my burrito, and pressed down on my space bar, pausing the video. I spat the burrito out, but still found that I could barely breath.

"What the fuck?" I coughed, rushing to my fridge to get water. I gasped for air. Did that just happen? Did Dakota Fanning just admit to live TV that she loved me? Fuck, was that for real? I decided to call Ashley. She picked up, but next thing I knew, I fell to the floor into blackness.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are much appreciated**


	4. We're Doing This

We're Doing This

Dakota's POV

"Again! 1, 2, 3…" The count down began again for the second time. I stood there, with Ashley, Taylor, Rob and Nikki by my side. The men doing the countdowns were in light blue, on the floor, hovering over a pale, lifeless body. The body of Kristen Stewart. The men were professionals. They had torn open Kristen's shirt, and had a hand to Kristen's heart. They were pressing down at the time same as the countdown. "…4, 5, 6, 7…"

The five of us had been out for frozen yogurt at Pinkberry, when Ashley got a distressed call from Kristen. Ashley had heard gasping, a choking noise, and murmur for help, and a crash of items. She called into the line, that was still on, but there was no answer. We rushed over to Kristen's as soon as we could, after calling for help. "…8, 9, 10, 11…"

We had panicked when we broke down Kristen's door and found lying face down on her kitchen floor, and her place was a mess. Now, we were just silent. So scared, like the world was just going to end. "12, 13, 14, 15, 16! And –" For the third time, the man reached for Kirsten, pulled the oxygen mask from her face off and all hands cleared from her body. Another man shocked her while yelling 'clear'. Nothing. Again. Kristen's body automatically reacted to the shock by her limps jolting slightly, and her chest rising at the point where it was shocked.

"Oh my God…" I heard Ashley whisper into Rob's shoulder as the put the mask back on Kristen. The countdown began for a third time, and all our hopes died just a tiny bit more in our hearts. I looked at Kirsten's face. So pale, she could be a Cullen. This is it, it's over. I wonder if she even knew that I confessed to the world that I loved her? Because I did, but people simply passed it off as me apologizing to my best friend, not the fact that I'm actually in love with her. I tried lying to myself every day, saying that I just wanted her to see how I feel about girls. But no, I've known this for a long time. My parents already knew it, because I had told them when we began filming New Moon. I love Kristen, and I cannot believe I was ashamed of it.

"Dakota, look…" Nikki tapped my shoulder, and I lightly turned to see Kristen's laptop by a bunch of food. Some food was already chewed. WTF. That, was pretty gross. But, I looked at her computer screen. There was a notice popping up about getting a new program, and it lit up her screen. I saw that she had been on Youtube. And… And there I was. She _had_ seen me confess my love to her. I then looked at the food that seemed to be spat out. Fuck. Had _I_ killed Kristen Stewart? I closed my eyes. No. No, no, no, no. I felt Taylor's strong hand on my shoulder as I shed a tear and bit my lip. Then, a loud, wrenching gasp filled the room. The gasp was followed by harsh breathing and few coughs. My eyes shot open, to see the wet faces of my cast mates light up hysterically. I looked to the floor, where Kristen tore off her mask, wide eyed and panting.

"YES!" Nikki and Taylor cheered at the same time, jumping and hugging like a team they greatly admired just won the NFL. Rob ran his hands through his hair, with a big smile. Ashley had her face in her hands while Rob went up to her laughing and hugging her. Kristen grabbed the plastic garbage bin near her, and coughed out what looked like chewed food, gasping for breath.

"What the fuck is… What the fuck is going on?" Kristen whispered as Nikki and Taylor ran at her. Kristen looked so shocked, and tired. Nikki, Taylor, Ashley, Rob and I stumbled over to her, pushing past the doctors. I said 'thank you so much' to each of the doctors, and waited as my cast mates gave Kristen hugs and kisses.

"Fuck! Stop crying, all of you!" Kristen said to us, as a smile forced onto her face. I leaned against a counter, just laughing out of relief. I saw Rob look up at me, and back at Kristen, then at me.

"Tay, Nik, Ash," He began, calming them slightly. They looked up at him, as he nodded at me. "We should get going." He said as I gave him a pouty look. Only Taylor, Rob and Ashley knew how I truly felt about Kristen. I didn't tell Nikki. I'm not sure why, but there was something funny about her.

"So soon?" Kristen joked, as they stood up, wiping the tears from their eyes.

"Ma'am, do you need assistance?" A man asked, helping Kristen up. Kristen shook her head, but proceeded to stumble against Taylor's chest.

"What did you do exactly?" Rob asked as our cast mates, and doctors made their way to the front door.

"I was watching a little something on the Jimmy Kimmel show, and I choked on a burrito…" Kristen explained, scratching the back of her head. We all laughed. Only Kristen would do something like that!

"You choked on a burrito?" Robert laughed, "Typical!"

"Now, get out of here! I've got to talk to someone really important…" Kristen looked back at me, holding the door open. I shyly smiled at her, and looked down at the floor.

"Be safe!" Ashley teased. Kristen rolled her eyes, and shut the door.

"Seriously though!" Taylor said at us from outside. I giggled softly to myself, as their footsteps made their way further and further away from the door. Kristen looked down at her torn open shirt, and began to do up her buttons.

"So," Kristen began, "Do I really need to do these up?" She asked cheekily. I turned pink.

"No," I shook my head. "Please don't." I looked down at the floor again, becoming shy as she approached me.

"D, are you really in love with me?" Kristen asked as she coolly leaned on the counter next to me with one hand. I nodded, biting the inside of my cheek. "You know you really hurt me, right?"

"It's not like you didn't hurt me either." I snapped back, taking a step forward to her. My approach dissolved a bit of Kristen's confidence almost instantly. I liked that.

"Can I…" Kristen bit her lip, reaching for the last button of her shirt. "Can I kiss you now?" Kristen undid the button, looking at me. "I'm begging. And I've been dying just to try it off screen." I didn't need to reply, I was already frozen when I felt her breath against me. She leaned forward, and I quickly felt light headed. She stayed there for a moment, then it happened. Her lips crashed against mine, and the world whole seemed to spin. She always did look like she had great kissing skills on screen. I mean, hey, I should know after our brief kisses in the Runaways! But, none of that could compare to this. Her lips were quite violent, but her taste was so perfect I could cry. I decided to pull away, but Kristen hovered in front of me with her eyes closed and her lips slightly parted.

"You were dead for about twenty minutes, I think you should rest." I said to her with a smile. She didn't move, or even open her eyes. "Krist?" I leaned forward, kissing her quickly. As I pulled away, I saw her blush.

"Stay with me?" She asked, hardly audible.

"Did you even have to ask?" I laughed, snaking a hand around her waist, kissing her again. What? She was really fucking kissable. Don't tell me you don't agree!

"I was kind of hoping it would come across as a statement.." Kristen explained, finally opening her perfect green eyes. She looked so shy. Sexy shy. Mmm… Yup. I must have looked pretty weird staring at Kristen like this. I probably looked like I wanted to eat her or something. "What did I do to deserve this look you're giving me?" Kristen put a hand around my shoulder, pulling me closer to her. "You look like you want to fucking eat me or something!" See, I knew it! Instead of stammering for a stupid response that would most likely make her laugh, I put my head on her shoulder and kissed her neck.

I felt her hands on my back tense. Suddenly, before I knew it, we were moving. Or, well, Kristen was moving me. To her room. She really did need a rest. I mean, fuck, she was dead for twenty minutes or more! When we stopped at the foot of Kristen's bed, I looked up at her. "I'm not going to do anything to you, because you're still a little youngster." I rolled my eyes at her. What the fuck is up with people treating me like a baby for? "I just need to rest, according to you." Kristen sat down on the bed, fell back and stretched. I sighed deeply. No, I'm not a 'little youngster' anymore. Must I really show Kristen that I'm not a kid anymore? Yeah. Fuck yeah. I shook my head slightly and climbed onto Kristen's bed. "Hmm?" Kristen mumbled through her stretch. I straddled at her hips, licking my lips. "Dakota, what are you – "

" – I'm not a kid anymore, Krist." I said with my hands on either side of her face. I was unintentionally grinding against her so hard that her eyes widened. "I'm sixteen now." I put a hand to her hot neck, and traced her exposed skin. I felt her gulp against my palm. Her face visibly becoming hot. "I can do what I want." I bent down and pressed my lips to hers. "I love you." I said to her. She mumbled in reply, making me smirk against her lips. My hands found her shirt, and I slowly pulled it off her body. One of my hands traced the area below her bra seductively.

"Whoa there, kiddo!" Kristen stammered. Kiddo? Kiddo?

"Okay, what the FUCK?" I broke away from her, sitting up on her body. Kristen gaped at my language. I grabbed my shirt, and tugged it over my shoulders smoothly. "What the hell is it with people thinking I'm some fluffy, Disney, bubble gum-smile, virgin princess?" I threw it at Kristen's bedroom wall and cross my arms over my bare chest. "So I may still be a virgin, but I've grown up! I can make my own decisions, and I know what I want to do in life! And, fuck – I never thought I'd have to say this out loud, but, I know that I want to 'do' you! Yes, you! I actually, genuinely want to fuck you!" I squeaked, as if it was so obvious. Kristen looked baffled, twitching slightly.

"Shit, Dakota…" Kristen exclaimed, eyeing me. There was silence for awhile, before I decided to regain control.

"I, am not… A kid. Alright?" I crawled over her again, putting a hand in the curve of her waist. "You have no idea what I can do to you…" I smirked. In Kristen's green eyes, she flashed me a devilish glare.

"I like this." Kristen murmured, tracing her hands up my legs. "I've never told anyone this, but…" She looked away, seeming embarrassed. "I'm a virgin."

"Oh my God! You're lying!" I laughed, making her blush and bite her lip. I lay down on her, staring at her tempatious lips. "You of all people are a virgin? Whoa." Her hands pressed to my abdomen as I kissed her softly.

"This is technically illegal you know." Kristen mumbled into my shoulder, stopping her hands when they began to make their way up my chest.

"How come whenever I'm in charge you're so shy?" I asked her, softly kissing the area just below her ear. Her hands were clammy. God, I made her so nervous! I love that. I took her hand in mine, and slowly lead it up my body. I heard Kristen inhale breath quickly when her hand hovered above my heart. Then, after a short moment, I pressed her hand up against me.

"Shit, Dakota where is all this 'badass' coming from?" Kristen laughed as my hand left hers.

"I don't know.." I giggled, shutting my eyes as Kristen became more comfortable with her hand being 'right there' on me.

"You horny, teenage lesbian…" Kristen teased, flicking my bra strap against me. I slapped her leg with my free hand. "Ow! Fuck off!" She laughed, cupping my breast again.

"Mmm…" I mumbled through the kiss, lightly rubbing Kristen's exposed hip with my thumb. Kristen smiled a bit, and I knew she was going to make fun of me. Making fun of me is something that Kristen could call a hobby, or an activity, or even a legal sport. She just loved it far too much to stop.

"Mmm…?" Kristen mimicked humorously, pushing her tongue further into my mouth. I cracked up laughing. "What? Laughing at what you sound like?" Kristen rolled onto her back, smiling to herself knowing that she had accomplished to make me laugh. I opened my eyes as I pulled away from the kiss. Kristen's eyes were flaring with lust and passion. She took my hand in hers, and trailed it somewhere between the two of us. My smile faded when she placed it over the front of her jeans. I gulped. Sexy-time…?

"Whoa." I breathed, my lip twitching at the thought of this turning into a whole lot of something else. Kristen gripped onto my wrist, looking at me. Her eyes were full of love. I grasped at the front of her jeans, causing Kristen to gasp and lay her head down on the bed. "Alright, that's enough, nap time." I teased, removing my hand abruptly and nuzzling up to her.

"What? Why? I was just getting into the mood!" Kristen groaned. I smiled.

"But you died!" I teased, content at her displeasure. Kristen let out an angry groan, hitting the bed out of frustration. I like the whole 'good cop, bad cop' thing. It was just so fun! Alright, let's swap again. I pressed my tongue to her neck, and her eyes shot open wide. I licked her skin up to her jaw bone, where I lightly kissed her. I checked her face, and it was bright red. There was a smirk creeping out of the corners of her mouth, with quick breaths escaping them. "You like that?" I asked, even with the answer clear on her face.

"I think I'm going to pass out." Kristen wheezed, griping onto me tightly. "Do me a favor and take off your clothes? We – we're doing this. Okay? We're actually doing this." She announced. Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold up! It was only when she said that I realized what we were about to go through. And, fuck. I was up for it.

"We – we're doing this?"

"Yeah Dakota, we are!"

"Crap, we're doing this, Kristen!" We scrambled in different directions, both equally nervous and unsure. Kristen ran over to her door, shut it, and switched off the main ceiling light. The only light left in her room was the light peeping through her blinds, and her dim red light by her bedside. I reached behind my back, and shakily unclipped my bra. I threw it to the floor, and began fiddling with my jeans. Kristen was on her way to the bed, kicking off her jeans as she did so.

She tripped and cursed under her breath. Kristen found a black remote control by her feet and pressed the on button. Music filled the room, and she smirked to herself. It was some random song that I didn't know. Kristen stumbled over to the bed, where I was already throwing my jeans off. Kristen crawled onto the bed, without even looking at me. She was wondering where the music was coming from again. Kristen reached over me, to where her ipod was, and switched to the next shuffle track. It was 'Where The Lines Overlap' by Paramore. That's better.

"Okay, okay, okay!" Kristen stammered softly, as we both automatically began moving up the bed. She pressed me to the headboard, kissing me softly. I saw her eyes widen as she pulled away, looking down at my bare chest. I blushed, feeling slightly overexposed. "Shit, man!" Kristen laughed, kissing me again. This time, Kristen pulled away and reached behind her. She pulled off her own bra and threw it behind her somewhere. Only the voice of Hayley Williams the lead singer of Paramore filled the room with no background music as Kristen fixed her messy hair and I eyed her exposed upper body.

"… _Where the lines… Overlap…" _

And, the music began once more. I leaned forward, and kissed her again. In the attempt of Kristen trying to deepen the kiss, our bare chests touched and we both tensed. Holy fucking flying saucer. Kristen kicked at the ipod, and the song changed to 'All The Things She Said' by t.A.T.u.

"That's a very lesbian song you have on your ipod." I smirked.

"I know." Kristen said back, trying her best to keep sentences short through the kissing. As we kissed, I felt so much for Kristen that it was overwhelming. Kristen must have felt the same way, seeing as she was trying to get as close to me as possible.

"Damn it, crap, fucking shit…!" Kristen cursed as she pulled away, fumbling with her last item of clothing.

"Calm down, Kristen! Calm! Down!" I said to her, cupping her face. She looked at me, seeming pale. "Just… Calm down." I said, staring deep into her green eyes. Kristen nodded, looking away from me. She dragged her underwear off of her, and flicked it at the wall. I gulped hard, feeling like the room had just gotten a lot smaller.

"Now, you calm down." Kristen snapped, crawling over me to kiss me. I felt her hands travel up my thighs, and grasp onto my last bit of clothing. She tugged it off of me, not even looking down at what she was doing. "Promise me one thing…" Kristen mumbled.

"Anything." I replied, my hands traveling up her perfectly damp back.

"Whatever happens in this room, right now, will not change how we feel about each other." Well, duh! Of course! No matter how much I wanted to say that aloud, I simply nodded. "Because, I love you. And, I want to do 'this' with you."

"I understand, and I love you too. I love you so much." I said in a mere whisper.

"Good." Kristen smirked contagiously, making me mirror it on my own lips. She put her hands to my shoulders, pressing me harder against the headboard. Feisty, fierce, and forceful. My three favorite 'f' words. Besides 'fuck'. Me like. She kissed me quick, before working her way down my body. She hovered above my chest momentarily, licking her lips. I bit the inside of my cheek, watching her closely. She kissed the area above my heart, making me smile. Her lips then made contact with an area lower than that on my chest, causing me to gasp and grab her neck. "I love you." Kristen said against my skin, looking up at me. Her eyes were locked on mine as she made her way down. I gulped, grasping to bed sheets in preparation. In preparation of what would soon happen next. Her chin light grazed my abdomen. Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck! I looked up at the ceiling, feeling her breath somewhere against my inner thigh. This was it.

It happened faster than I thought. Whilst in my mind, it was a slow, incredible process. You know, I actually screamed it was so good. I didn't mean to, but I couldn't hold it in. After moments of intense breathing, and Kristen laughing at the expression I had on my face, I decided to take control. I eventually pinned Kristen down, but she said something that made me freak out briefly. She said something about being a virgin, and not knowing if she was ready for this. Of course, I tried to make her change her mind. But, after complaining to her, I gave up. And, I didn't mind that much to be honest. I was satisfied! It. Was. Insane. We then lay there, holding each other as I panted. We never said another word. We just lay in each other's arms, wrapped in bed sheets, our minds spiraling into another world, kissing each other's lips and skin tenderly while 'Mine' by Taylor Swift played faintly, and our breath filled the room. The room gradually got cold, making my teeth chatter, ruining the romantic moments entirely. But, Kristen turned off the aircon surprisingly. Deciding not to be lazy, just for me. She did laugh at me though, and tease me for my teeth chattering. I admit, that was probably stupid.

I didn't want to fall asleep. But, when I did, I was so happy to wake up to see that Kristen was still sleeping. She was sprawled out on her bed, with the light from the blinds shining on her perfectly, as she lay in deep slumber. That girl… Hell, that _woman_! Was mine.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews would be much appreciated!**


End file.
